Altered Destiny III
by GuardianSaint
Summary: The third installment of Altered Destiny. After Scar's death, a new evil is rising in his place. As well as new feelings are arising. Causing a whole lot of drama. Based off the Twist of Fate series by TMNTMentalistTLK lover.


AN: Sorry about the late update for the third book. Been busy with life and such, so I appreciate those who stayed was with me from the beginning. Now here's the first chapter of Altered Destiny III. Enjoy.

"Hey Kopa heads up!" a small voice shouted.

A young golden lion with orange eyes and an almost fully grown dark brown mane popped up his head only to have a medium sized rock hit him squarly in the head. "Oww," the young lion known as Prince Kopa of the Pridelands, groaned rubbing his head. "Logan you really gotta watch where you throw these things."

"Sorry Kopa," Logan said feeling bad that he had hit Kopa. "But it was Lukas' fault. He should have caught the rock." The young meercat shot his twin brother a glare as he said this last part.

"Hey it's not my fault you can't throw," Lukas said walking up to his brother.

"I can throw plenty good," Logan argued crossing his arms. "You can't catch."

"Can so," Lukas yelled.

"Cannot!" Logan shouted.

"Okay, okay. Enough you two," Kopa said. "Why don't you go find Lyloki or the others and play?"

"Okay," the twins said running off to find the princess and the other cubs.

"Finaly," Kopa said with a sigh. "Some time alone." However his time alone was short lived when his father, King Simba, came walking up along with his queen and Kopa's step-mother, Skye. "Hey Dad. Hey Skye," Kopa said with a smile.

"Hey Kopa," Simba said returning his son's smile. "I'm glad I found you. We need to do some training together you and I."

"Ah Dad do I have to?" Kopa groaned. "I just want to relax today."

"I'm sorry son but if you're going to be King one day you have to be trained," Simba said his bright orange eyes serious. "No come on let's go."

"Fine," Kopa grumbled getting up. "See you Skye." After Simba gave his mate a nuzzle the father and son were off to do some training.

"Have fun you two," Skye called. Just then the queen was joined by Kopa's mother, Kula who had Nala and her three month old son, Evans with her. "Hey guys what are you three up too?" Skye said with a smile.

"Just taking a little walk," Kula replied. Before the pale brown lioness could continue Logan and Lukas came tearing through along with Skye's sons, Nala's son and Lyloki.

"Come on Evans come play with us," Lyloki said her pale orange eyes sparkling.

"Yeah come on Sans'," Brandt piped up his green eyes shining.

"Can I go Mom?" the pale golden cub asked looking up at his mother.

"Of course," Kula said with a smile. "Just be back by dark."

"Same here, Brandt." the creamy lioness added.

"Alright!" Lukas shouted jumping on Evans' back before sitting on his head while Logan did the same to Brandt. "Let's roll!"

With that the youngsters were off in search of adventure. As she watched her son and his friends go Nala let out a small laugh and shook her head.

"What?" Kula asked giving her friend a questioning look.

"I was just thinking how much energy those cubs have," Nala replied. "You're lucky you didn't have twin boys, like Skye otherwise we'd all be in big trouble."

"My thoughts exactly," Tama said with a laugh.

"Hey! My princes are not that bad." Skye chided playfully.

"But at least we've got Kopa and Kiara to help us with them." Kula put in with a grateful smile.

"Thank the Kings for that," Nala said. With that the three lionesses began to walk back towards Priderock to help with the afternoon hunt.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kopa and Simba were heading towards the Outland border to make sure that nothing was happening there. Once the two lions reached the border they were met by Banazi and Edward, their new allies.

"Hey there guys what's goin' on?" Banazi said as he and his brother-in-law apporached the father and son.

"Not much," Simba said. "Anything happening in your territory?"

"Nothing at all," Ed replied. Just then Ed's mate, Shenzi came onto the scene along with their son, Nunzi and his future mate, Shawni.

"Kopa it's good to see you man," Nunzi said walking over to his friend.

"You too Nunzi," Kopa said with a smile. "It's been too long."

"I agree," Nunzi said. "You feel like taking a walk and catching up?"

"I'd like that," Kopa said. Then he turned towards Simba and said, "Is it okay Dad?"

"Sure son we can finish tomarrow," Simba said.

"Come on Shawni," Nunzi said.

"You go on Nunzi," Shawni said. "I wouldn't want to interfere with male bonding."

"You sure?" Nunzi asked, not wanting his future mate to feel left out. Shawni nodded and after giving her and his mother a nuzzle Nunzi and Kopa were off.

"So Simba how's the twins doing?" Ed asked.

"Yeah I hear they're a couple a handfuls," Shenzi piped up.

"Yeah they are," Simba admitted with a small laugh. "But not as much as Timon and Luna's boys are. Kion is a lot like me and Jeremiah is a lot like Skye and when you put them together it's trouble."

"I'm just glad I was smart and only had one kid," Shenzi said. The four then spent the rest of the afternoon just catching up.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kopa and Nunzi were doing plenty of catchup themselves mostly talking about their furture mates and how happy they were. As they were talking Kopa heard a rustling come from the bushes and the golden Prince stopped dead in his tracks. "Nunzi did you hear that?" Kopa asked his orange eyes darting to the bush.

"I didn't hear anything," Nunzi said his voice low.

"It came from the bushes," Kopa whispered. "Listen." Just then the duo heard the rustling again.

"I heard it that time," Nunzi whispered.

"Whose there?" Kopa called. "Show yourself." Silence. "If you don't show yoursefl I'll be forced to come in after you," Kopa called again. "You've got to the count of three. One... Two... Three. Okay that's it I'm coming in."

"No don't I'm coming out," a voice cried out.

At that moment Kopa and Nunzi heard rustling and a figure emerged from the bushes. When the pair saw who it was they let out a gasp of surprise.

"What the Hell are you doing here?" Kopa hissed.


End file.
